1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the art of sinkers for fishing lines and particularly deals with a floating type sinker which rides upright in the water, reflects or emits a fish attracting glow, and skips or hops over obstructions which snag conventional sinkers.
2. The Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,447, issued June 20, 1972, discloses and claims a non-snagging sinker for a fishing line having an elongated tubular body with a bottom end closed by a weight and a top end closed by a means attached to the fishing line and leader of the lure. A plug in the tube separates the interior into a sealed upper air chamber and a second lower chamber receiving additional weights.
It would be an improvement in this art to cause the tube to reflect light or emit a glow thereby attracting fish, to provide single replaceable weights to cause the tube to ride upright in the water at a desired depth and to provide spider-like radiating legs on the tube extending its base so that the tube will not drop into crevices and will skip or hop over snagging obstructions in the water. The present invention achieves these desirable improvements.